1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged beverage temperature adjustment apparatus for adjusting (for example, decreasing) the temperature of a packaged beverage (for example, a canned beer or the like).
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a beverage in a packaged beverage such as a canned beer is cooled to an appropriate temperature for drinking (for example, about 5° C.) along with its package, and thereafter, the beverage inside the package is drunk. For example, the packaged beverage is cooled by being stored in a refrigerator for a predetermined time.
It takes a relatively long time, however, to cool the packaged beverage in the refrigerator. Therefore, in order that a user can drink the cooled beverage immediately when wishing to drink it, it is necessary that the packaged beverage be stored in the refrigerator to be cooled in advance.
In such a case, the packaged beverage stored in the refrigerator is not drunk soon, and it is continuously stored in the refrigerator, for example for several days. That is, the energy is consumed not only for cooling the packaged beverage from the room temperature (for example, 25° C.) to the appropriate temperature for drinking but also for maintaining the appropriate temperature for drinking. This is not necessarily preferable from the viewpoint of effective use of the energy.
If the packaged beverage can be cooled in a rapid manner, it is possible for a user to cool the packaged beverage immediately when wishing to drink the cooled beverage, and drink the cooled beverage on the scene. In such a case, it is not necessary that the packaged beverage be cooled in advance and maintained at the appropriate temperature for drinking, which allows the energy to be saved. Recently, from the ecological viewpoint, there has been an increasing need for such an apparatus as capable of saving the energy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-114080 (¶¶0054 to 0057, FIG. 7) discloses a configuration in which a thermoelectric conversion element is mounted on a lower surface of a heat-absorbing-side heat conductor which is formed into a container-like shape, to cool a can and the like inserted in the heat-absorbing-side heat conductor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packaged beverage temperature adjustment apparatus capable of rapidly adjusting the temperature of a packaged beverage.